Penguin finds his seal
by pman1003
Summary: Takes place in a mixture of "the batman" animated series and "batman the animated series" universes Batgirl and penguin have a happy and evil love story. Eventual penguin x batgirl, evil batgirl, and batgirl joins the sirens
1. First meeting

Penguin's Seal

Chapter 1 - first meeting

It was a cold winter night in Gotham. Batgirl was out crime fighting. She was still in her early days of crime fighting so she hasn't fought everyone yet. Tonight she is preventing a bank robbery by the penguin. She enters in the bank.

"Why look who it is, Batgirl. My my you are a pretty bird" - Penguin

" Hand over the money Penguin " - Batgirl

"A sassy one at that, girls" - penguin

Three girls in bowler hats,black corsets and fishnets pop out from the shadows and attack batgirl. Penguin uses his umbrella to fly away from the scene. He goes to his base of operations the ice berg lounge to make a few calls about this batgirl. After all she was a pretty bird. Why not make her his pretty bird.

End of chapter 1


	2. Gathering information

Chapter 2 - gathering information

Penguin decides to look in to batgirl. He digs with the help of some of his hackers. He finds cameras of her taking off her costume. He recognizes her face. He does a facial recognition scan and finds that she is Barbara Gordon the commissioners daughter. He thinks to himself boy would that be a catch. He decides to go to her apartment and he leaves a note on her door step.

Hi Barbara,

I have a preposition for you. Meet me at the iceberg lounge at midnight tonight say I was invited by penguin and don't forget to dress up.

Penguin

He leaves the note their.

Later that day Barbra comes home to see the note what is this. She reads the letter. "Oh my gosh I have to call Pam" - Barbara

"Hey Pam I know your a super villain now and everything but I need your help with something come over to my apartment ASAP and please before 9" - Barbara

"Have you reconsidered by preposition" - Pam

"No, but this is important "- Barbara

"Okay I'll be right over" - Pam

Babs hears knocks on the door.

"Come in" -babs

"Ivy at your service" - Pam

"Read this" - babs

"What's pengy want with you" - Pam

"I don't know I tried to stop one of his Robberies last night but I failed" - Babs

"I'm telling you Babs being a villain will make you free and let you have fun. Not this boring stuff and following Batty's orders" - Pam

"He's not my boss, I'm my own thing" - Babs

"Yeah right" - Pam

"Whatever I need help with this, what does he want?" - Babs

"He probably likes you" - Pam

"A super villain likes me ?" - Babs

"Seems like it" - Pam

"He was kinda cute " - Babs

" if you joined him you could join the sirens" - Pam

"I still have morals" - Babs

"You need to let loose" - Pam

"I guess I'll go" - Babs

End of chapter 2


	3. First Date

Chapter 3 - the first date

Barbara is helped out by Pam on picking out her out fit. She chooses a long form fitting strapless silver dress that shows a little cleavage.

"Wow you look amazing" - Pam

"Thanks, you really think I should dress up this much?" - Barbara

"Yes, clearly you have something to do" - Pam

"Alright see you Pam, stay here so I can fill you in" - Barbara

Barbara leaves for the iceberg lounge. She drives her car into the lot and walks up to the bouncer.

"Ive been invited" - Barbara

"Ahh ... Your the bosses girl"- bouncer

Barbara goes with it but is not content with that comment. She walks in to the lounge And is amazed by the iceberg, seals, and penguins.

"Beutiful, aren't they " - penguin

"Yes their amazing" - Barbara

"let's talk, come to my table" - penguin

They make their way over to their table. It overlooks the whole lounge.

"So what's your proposal" - Barbara

"Well I obviously know your identity, but I'm not here to black mail you. I really just want to get to know you and I hope you want to get to know me"- penguin

"I won't object to that" - Barbara

Penguin has never felt this he feels accepted and is happy.

"You know what Barbara, I really want to make you happy." - Penguin

"Thank you Penguin" - Barbara

"Please, call me Oswald" - Penguin

"Alright Oswald I'll see you tommorow" - Barbara

Barbara makes her way home. Slightly missing the photographers leaving after getting their newest scoop.

Barbara gets home to see Pam waiting for her.

"Pam he's kinda weird but he's cute and super facisnating"- Barbara

They talk all night about penguin and Barbara's possible new romance.

Hey Babs look at the newest paper

The headline says

"WANTED SUPERVILLAIN PENGUIN SEEN WITH POLICE COMMISSIONER'S DAUGHTER AT THE ICEBERG LOUNGE"

"Oh my god" - Babs

Leave requests and comments for more

End of chapter 3


	4. The beginning of the end

Chapter 4 -The begining of the end of Barbara Gordon

"Pam!"- Babs

"What is it Babs?"- Pam

"The newspaper has me with the penguin and has said I'm his newest girlfriend.

Ring! Ring!

"It's your dad" - Pam

"Shit" - Babs

"What should I do?" - Pam

"Let it ring out and ill call him when I'm prepared"

"K Babs" - Pam

"What time is it" - Babs

"9:00" - Pam

" You want coffee"- Babs

"Yeah let's get out" - Pam

They walk out and go to their Starbucks.

Due to last night's events paparazzi is at Barbars building. They ask questions like how was it? How long? And other useless questions but one motioned to Pam and asked who is this.

In panic Barbara blurts out

" She's my roomate Pam"- Babs

They quickly leave the pack and head off to the coffee shop. "Oh my gosh Pam I'm famous but it's not for being batgirl it's for going out with penguin for one night and now your gonna be under fire and they'll they'll find you and oh my I'm gonna die alone." - Babs

Seeing her opportunity Isley seeks to change some of her perspectives on villains.

"Babs you'll always have me and hopefully nightwing and bats"- Pam

Ring! Ring!

"Its dick , hello"- Barbara

"Barbara I can't believe you of all people your cheating on me with him and I know you've started to hang out with Ivy again to. We're done." - Dick

"He hanged up the phone on me" -Babs

"What he say?"-Pam

"The usual break up plus he was talking about how he knew I was hanging out with you again, probably due to the poparazzi. "Well my life is over"- Barbara

"I would say it's only beginning, look at it this way what do you want in life?"-Pam

"happiness,love and freedom"-Babs

"So you have two options to receive those but only one has all and a bonus"-Pam

"What do you mean?"- Babs

"Well if you go to your father you'll receive some happiness but probably be scorned eventually you will find a sub par man and still be batgirl but have no drive, you'll have no freedom, and half of the first two"-Pam

"I guess your right but what is the other door?"- Babs

"Well,You could leave all that behind come with me. You would be free. You could actually date Oswald to reach happiness and love. And you could have luxury as a bonus"- Pam

"I don't know, that sounds better but I want to call my dad first to see how he's taken this. If he is in full disown crazy mode and is saying I'm a demon spawn, I have no other options."- Babs

"Go ahead"- Pam

Ring! Ring!

"Barbara you are so dead. How did you meet the penguin and then ivy again this morning. I cant believe this."- Babs

" That's all the confirmation I needed, by dad for a long time"-Babs

"Thank you mother nature"- Pam

"Pam for the first time in my life I feel free. let's bring this world a new Barbara Gordon and this time they aren't safe." -Babs

"First you oughta call Oswald"- Pam

End of chapter 4


	5. Birth of the seal

Chapter 5 -birth of the seal

"I got Oswald's number on the way out, we were supposed to go out tonight but I kinda gave him a maybe answer and all this stuff happened, so I'm just gonna call him to confirm tonight"-Babs

"Go ahead call him"-Pam

"Okay"-Babs

Babs picks up her phone for the third time today but this time it's a good call. Not an angry call but a call with someone who I could have a luxurious and free future with.

"Oswald, this is Barbara are we still on for tonight"- Babs

"Of course Ms Gordon"

" Don't call me that call me something cute like doll or darling"-Babs

"What has gotten into you darling"

-Oswald

"Do you not like it"- Babs

"No I love it" - Oswald

"Well maybe we can explore that tonight"

-Babs

"I'd love to , tonight my seal" -Oswald

"Alright my penguin" -Babs

Barbara is amazed at what she just did she talked dirty to a super villian and she did it well.

"Barbara you are fit for this"-Pam

"Oh my gosh I know I just talked dirty to penguin"

"Well Now you can pursue him to maybe do a little of that stuff tonight" -Pam

"What stuff" -Babs

"Oh you know Babs"- Pam

"You will know if I don't return tonight"-Babs

"One more thing I think he gave me my villian name"-Babs

"What is it?" - Pam

"The seal" -Babs

"That's hot" -Pam

"And I so want to be his smokin hot seal" -Babs

"Man whatever I got into you, I love it"-Pam

"Oh you did nothing this has always been inside me waiting to get out" - Babs

End of chapter 5


End file.
